Jealousy Strikes
by L O V E .4. R Y A N
Summary: Derek gets jealous when a certain guy likes Casey. Rest of summary inside..well only a little bit more.And so everybody don't think im 'pathetic'the reveiw from myself was my sister using my comp.i dont know how to delete it tho.PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Prolouge

**Summary: Derek gets jealous when a certain guy starts to like Casey.**

**EXTRA! Special guest in later chapters. (2 chap. prob.)**

**Chapter 1**

**Derek and Casey were home alone. They sat on the couch, bored out of their minds, and once again Casey was watching the extremely boring Discovery Channel. Derek was getting pretty sick of watching sea slugs explore the ocean floor.**

**"Well. I think it's about time we watched MTV." Derek said grabbing the remote.**

**"Give it back Venturi! I was watching that it's not my fault you're completely unintelligent!" Casey yelled tackling him to the carpet. They wrestled back and forth for the remote for quite a while until Casey landed on top of him.**

**"Well Case, this is a completely different side of you if I do say so myself….if ya know what I mean!" Derek said raising his eyebrows at Casey.**

**She jumped off of him and stumbled onto the couch…"yuck, sicko."**

**Once again… what Derek wants, he gets. She and Derek sat on the couch watching girls in bikinis jump into pools while announcing the next video on the top 20.**

**------------------------------------------**

**Twenty minutes later, Nora and George came in with groceries and Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti walking in behind them.**

**"Smerek! I bought you candy!" Marti said pulling candy out of her jacket pocket.**

**"Smarti! Whad'ya buy me? You know I like those peanut butter cups."**

**As Derek and Marti talked about and ate the candy, Casey helped unpack the groceries.**

**"Hey Case you remember my old friend Carey, ya know the one with the twins?" Nora said unpacking chips and cookies.**

**"Yeah…I think so, their the ones who broke the wooden banister... right?"**

**"Yes those are the ones." said Nora with a concerned look on her face." Anyway they're flying up for the week."**

**"Ok" Casey said walking up the stairs. Her door was slightly open, and she distinctly remembers closing it. She looked inside and Derek was lying on her bed reading a magazine. She sighed getting ready to yell when Derek turned around and threw her onto the bed and kissed her.**


	2. More Than a Pickup Line

_A/N: Ok. I know the prologue was weird confusing and very short, but I'm new at this, and want it to work. Please don't kill me. Review! Btw Zack and Cody are older in this so it isn't awkward. They're the same age as Derek and Casey which is 15 or 16? Not completely sure! Enough of my babbling on with the story! _

Chapter 1

Casey's POV

Ok... that was… weird. But, I kissed back and that makes it officially gross…or does it? I…think it does? Yeah, it definitely does. Although, he was an excellent kisser! Oh crap… did I just say that?

I paced around the room thinking why the hell he decided to do that! We kissed, and he said "I've been wanting to that for a while." And got up and left. I'm **SO** confused. Does he like me? Or, did he just do that to make her pissed off? I know for a fact I'm in love with him, and it was annoying to keep it bottled up inside. I can't even tell Lizzie, she would even think it was wrong and twisted. Or would she? I don't know… I'm just way too jumbled right now. Maybe I should just tell Derek. No. that's too risky.

I don't know. But then again… I didn't want to know, right? Yeah. So, I'll just avoid him, like I know what else to do.

Derek's POV

Yeah, that was the best kiss ever. She was into it too. Ha… he chuckled to himself. But I was into it way more, and he liked it… a lot.

Sure, I didn't like when she and Sam had been together, and I made fun when they broke–up, but maybe that's because I was really happy. Maybe I should tell Casey. It would be better and less confusing. But what if she doesn't like me back and tells Nora and George, I would of course deny it. Or, maybe she likes me back, no she despises me.

What the hell am I going to do?

General POV

Nora asked Casey to help clean the house before their guests arrived.

"Case, George and I are going to pick up Carey and her family at the airport." Nora said picking up her purse and opening the front door.

"Alright Mom. I'll see you later." Casey said fluffing a pillow on the couch.

Lizzie came in holding a can of soda.

"Casey, those boys… they scare me…"

Casey Laughed, "Oh Lizzie they aren't that bad. Just crazy and… obnoxious and wow… they are scary."

Derek came in and jumped onto the couch. He grabbed the remote really quickly so neither Casey nor Lizzie could get the remote. He turned on the television, Casey grabbed at the remote and to make it harder to get it, he shoved it down his pants.

"So Case, Want the remote?" he said pulling it out, going to hand it to her.

Casey and Lizzie jumped back "Eww, gross. NO!" Derek laughed and kept the remote. He loved creeping them out.

"Anyways, Case who are these weirdo boys coming here?" Derek said making a face.

Casey stuck her tongue out, "They are not weird. And, it's Zack and Cody...FYI! My mom only said it to you 700 times! And… Zack is totally cute!"

Derek imitated her voice, "Zack is totally cute! What is he 7? Oh and by the way it was more like twice. Exaggerate much?" Casey couldn't take this much longer, she was about to burst. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. 'No Case no! Don't let him know he beat you!' She started to breathe slowly so she wouldn't cry in frustration. Lizzie touched her shoulder.

"Casey, are you alright."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just…**hate the way Derek treats me!**" she said the last part louder.

Derek felt bad when she said that, but he seriously had no idea exactly what to say to her. He saw the way she was trying to avoid him, he didn't like it, but he couldn't stop her. There's never been a girl that made him feel this way, it made him mad… really mad.

A little while later Edwin joined them to watch television while Marti took a nap. Not one of them were speaking. Lizzie and Edwin both sensed something was wrong between the step-siblings. They weren't fighting nor were they getting along. So neither of them asked what was wrong. They just sat there staring at the television, occasionally laughing.

A while later… their guests arrived.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! Casey, Lizzie! You guys are so grown up!" Carey Martin yelled running into the living room and embracing Casey and Lizzie. Derek put on a fake smirk/smile and said hi to Carey and the boys.

"Hey Casey..." said Zack unsure. "I mean very sweet thang." he exclaimed looking at Casey. Casey was suddenly uncomfortable and now knew what Lizzie meant when she said that they were 'scary'. "Umm…. thanks…"

'What the hell is this?' Derek thought to himself. He crossed his arms, and even though he wasn't looking, Derek gave Zack a look and the only one that saw was George.

"Derek, ahem, can you help me bring the luggage upstairs?" George said picking two suitcases up.

"Yeah, sure." he muttered, still keeping his eyes on Zack. He lifted Carey's two suitcases and lugged them up the stairs into the guest room.

"Say Derek?" George questioned with a look of concern.

"Yeah Dad." Derek replied looking at him.

"Why did you look… oh say…I don't know so defense when Zack hit on Casey?"

"Dad," Derek laughed, "I wasn't defense…I ….. I just thought it was a very lame pick-up line." Derek looked at him for a second and walked out of the room heading back downstairs. But George knew that it was much more than a lame pickup line.

A/N: OK SO! Hope you liked it … please review I'll update ASAP. see ya : L O V E .4. D E R E K


End file.
